Navidades rusas
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: [Mini-fic] "Perdimos a alguien coqueteando en el camino" Georgi se burló. Fue el primero en salir del mutismo que les dio a los cuatro ante la escena frente a ellos. Y Víktor estuvo seguro de dos cosas. Primero: las veces que Yurio mostraba esa expresión, lo que sea que tuviese en las manos pasaba a mejor vida. Segundo: esas navidades serían muy interesantes... — YuMila.
1. Cuatro días antes

**Disclaimer: YOI no es de mi pertenencia, si no hubiera habido un par de detalles extras. Todo pertenece al don Kubo, pero el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

 **ADVERTENCIA** : _**este fic es la**_ **continuación** de mi primer one-shot en este Fandom " **Primeros indicios** ". Si quieren estar bien enteradas/os de cómo es la relación de Yurio y Mila, para entender mejor el fic o qué sé yo, les invito a que lo lean primero. Si no bueno, supongo que igual podría entenderse sabiendo que ellos ya tenían una relación de antemano. :v

La navidad en Rusia se celebra trece días después según el calendario gregoriano, por lo que acá estamos hablando de que pasa el 7 de enero. El seis vendría a ser noche buena, donde se reúnen y hacen fiestas en espera de la media noche. Tienen varias costumbres que son mencionadas de forma parcial acá, ya que no son muy indispensables.

Sin más…

.

.

 **Navidades rusas**

.

Cuatro días antes

.

—¡Yurio, camina más rápido o te quedarás atrás! —Víktor vociferaba, utilizando las manos como altavoces. El muchacho, varios pasos detrás de él y alejado del grupo, suspiró con molestia, pero no aceleró.

Cuando estuvo junto a los otros cuatro, Mila le tomó por un brazo y Georgi del otro.

—¡¿Qué creen que hacen?!

—¡No te vas a escapar, mocoso! —chilló Georgi, comenzando a avanzar a la par de la muchacha y ambos a tirar de él.

Víktor y Yuuri se notaron divertidos.

—¡Suéltenme, puedo caminar solo!

—¡No seas infantil, gatito! Deja de quejarte y acompáñanos sin retrasos —Mila aprovechó para rodearlo con su brazo y atraerlo a ella, sin que el otro le soltara todavía. El menor la miró con cautela y distancia, como alerta. Ella sonrió, ocultando toda la malicia junta.

Las calles estaban repletas de una nevada ligera y el frío se hacía sentir con fuerza a esa altura del año. Era una suerte que las tormentas de nieve hubiesen sido más temprano, si no habría sido una reunión navideña al estilo ruso mucho menos alegre para el japonés, nuevo en aquellas tierras.

Faltaban cuatro días para el seis de enero, su abuelo le había enseñado y acostumbrado desde joven a mantener el ayuno de adviento a partir del veintiocho de noviembre, por lo que llevaba la dieta desde entonces, al igual que sus compañeros. El seis de enero debería aguantarse el hambre todo el día hasta la noche y era quizá lo único que no le gustaba tanto, aunque la costumbre ya era así y bien sabía cómo ignorarlo.

Sería interesante ver a Yuuri tratando de no comer nada hasta que se fuera el sol, como dictaba la regla. A ver cuánto duraba.

Lo que sí era perfectamente hermoso, era la decoración de toda la ciudad. Las luces de colores iluminaban los árboles, las casas y las tiendas. Las pistas de patinaje públicas eran todo un espectáculo para los niños y los enamorados.

Ellos iban de camino al centro comercial, ya que querían hacer las compras necesarias. Por esas fechas era mejor aprovechar los días donde no se levantaban tapados de nieve, por más que faltasen cuatro días para la celebración.

—¡Vaya, Yuri! Cada vez estás más pesado.

—¡BÁJAME, vieja bruja! —bramó. La pelirroja lo habría querido levantar como un saco de papas sobre su hombro y comenzado a caminar, justo detrás de los otros tres que iban cuchicheando como mujeres viejas y chismosas, pero solo logró levantarlo apenas del suelo y el forcejeo del chico logró que lo bajara, pero lo mantuviera aprisionado.

Yurio ya era un poco más alto que ella, aunque siguiese siendo bastante inmaduro y explosivo. Estaba a tres meses de cumplir diecisiete años…

—¿Dejarás de demorar al prójimo?

El muchacho gruñó. —¡Está bien!

Uno de sus brazos fue sujeto por su compañera y acabó caminando con ella a su lado. Estaban bastante cerca de donde iban cuando volteó a verla, de reojo, con cuidado de que no fuera a ser descubierto. Las luces de colores bailaban sobre la piel, el pelo y la ropa de la chica, le dibujaban distintos patrones y enmarcaban el azul de sus ojos.

Iba a pasar aquellas fiestas de forma diferente a la usual, no solo con su abuelo, ni entre imágenes del distante pasado como acostumbraba hasta entonces. Comenzó a pensar en ello a raíz de notar mejor y bien la idea de no estar tan solos esa vez, que estaba en parte a gusto con la idea de cambiar ese aire siempre aplacado.

El último mes simplemente había estado sintiendo ese desaire, ese desánimo denso que se apoderaba de su pecho y provocaba más densidad de la usual en dirección a todo. Y pensaba en todo eso, con los hombros cayendo hacia abajo, mientras observaba a la chica allí…

Desvió la vista en otra dirección, atrapado por un nudo de incomodidad formándose en su interior. Ella fue la primera en darse cuenta de que algo lo estaba ajetreando, algo diferente a los años anteriores. Por ende, también fue la primera en saber más concretamente qué era lo que le pasaba.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —Mila se desenvolvió de su brazo y lo abrazó, comenzando a frotarle con cariño el del otro lado.

Fue como si toda la pesadumbre se fuera repentinamente, por el calor de la caricia y por la preocupación pintada en las palabras ajenas. Pensó en los días anteriores, donde se sentó a su lado mientras se preparaban para salir a entrenar y después para irse a casa. No era extraño tenerla cerca, tener además los acercamientos que se daban solo entre ellos, pero sí le resultaba raro el tener a alguien detrás, preguntándole si estaba bien y el qué, cuánto, dónde y por qué.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió escueto, con el ceño recto y una mueca en sus labios. Mila sonrió con algo de pena, llevando después la mano que no lo rodeaba a sus mejillas. Caminaban lento otra vez, más ahora que ella se estiraba por delante de él. Los guantes impidieron que le tocara directamente la piel, pero la caricia fue aceptada sin darle una sola mirada y con un ligero rubor, que aumentó el que el chico ya tenía gracias al frío.

Mila le gustaba. Era hermosa, era cálida (aunque fue molesta y constantemente acosadora sobre él al principio), pero en el último tiempo, además de serle solo atractiva y de despertarle las traicioneras hormonas adolescentes, ella le resultaba más compañera, más cómoda, más cercana en muchos ámbitos lejos del aspecto físico.

Si bien siempre supo que algo más que solo su carácter impulsivo lo instaba a tenerla cerca (y pese a serle supuestamente " _molesta_ "), el saberse enterado de que la chica era realmente importante para él le acababa de abrir un agujero nervioso en su cabeza y en su pecho. En ese mismo momento, mientras caminaban con lentitud.

Allí mismo: donde latía con ganas cada vez que la tenía cerca, de nervios y ansiedad cuando estaba bien, igual que de calma y contentura desde que algunos fantasmas borrosos empezaron a seguirlo.

Y sentir todo aquello junto, _principalmente saber qué era lo que estaba significando_ , fue como un baldazo de agua helada.

—¡Ya deja! —exclamó, tratando de apartar la cara de las manos femeninas.

Oh, sí. Ahora estaba más incómodo.

—Eres tan lindo y tierno, gatito —Lo abrazó con ganas por atrás, mientras seguían caminando detrás de los otros, que bien los ignoraban y ahora parecían discutir entre los más altos, por sobre la cabeza de Yuuri, y hacían parecer al japonés más pequeño. Se dio cuenta de que los pasos de Yurio nuevamente iban más lento—. Anda, no te pares tanto.

Asintió, girando a verla con una expresión de pocos amigos. —Si me sueltas quizá pueda caminar mejor, vieja.

Pero no debía preocuparse mucho, ¿o sí? Tenía dieciséis años y todavía le quedaba para saberse enteramente correspondido o para continuar a su lado como de costumbre. Sin apuros, como amigos que se permiten cercanías no tan amistosas…

La chica aprovechó la posición para subir las manos a su rostro y pellizcarle las mejillas.

—No le digas vieja a una chica de diecinueve años —Le estiró y aplastó la cara, escuchándolo maldecir y retorcerse, agarrando sus manos para que lo suelte y demás, hasta que se acercó a su oreja sonriendo, teniendo que hacer un poco de puntitas con los pies—. Además, yo sé que adoras tenerme cerca.

Yurio giró la cara a mirarla, descubriéndola horrorosamente cerca; su piel pálida, colorada apenas en las mejillas y nariz por el frío.

Se tornó del mismo rojo de las cerezas ante la imagen. Mila no pudo sino contentarse, no pudiendo evitar sonreír divertida y dejar salir una risita.

Atravesaron entonces las puertas del centro comercial. Casi no se habían percatado de ello hasta que las mismas hicieron el sonido de apertura. El muchacho se soltó de ella y siguió a los otros tres, entre maldiciones y murmullos que seguro no le decían ni una cosa bonita.

La dejó pensando en cómo maduraba con el pasar de los días. Ese último año la había alcanzado y superado en altura (lo que ciertamente le llenaba de orgullo y en algún momento, cuando eso se hizo ver, no dejó de recalcárselo), y también lo notaba teniendo ciertos pesares en ciertas cosas, en las que quizá no lo vio reparar antes.

El día que llegó a la pista y lo rodeó con sus brazos para molestar y él no hizo nada para echarla, o simplemente se desligó en silencio y se fue, casi se le rompió el corazón. No por su rechazo, si no por percatarse en seguida de qué podía estar pasándole. Al cabo de tres días sin hacer más que idioteces sobre la pista, lo pescó frustrado y preparándose para irse. Y no se le acercó como acosadora ni a tomarlo como broma.

Se acercó con cautela y dejó que Yurio la vea primero con molestia, después consternado y que optara por responder por sí mismo. Se sorprendió y sintió gustosa de ver el nivel de confianza que el chico le tenía. También se acordó de cómo le acarició el pelo, pausada y con calma, sin ánimos de alterarlo más. Sabía solo un poco más que los otros sobre la vida personal de Plisetsky, pero entendía lo que significaban las cosas pasadas a esa altura de la vida.

Ahora que lo pensaba, estuvieron muy cercanos de aquella forma en el último mes. Se estaban volviendo muy cercanos a puntos internos y claves. Ya no sabía cómo podía ser su día a día sin saber que él estaba ahí, que estaba bien y seguía como siempre.

Sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo con un levísimo tinte en las mejillas.

—¿Mila? ¡Hola!

La chica giró en ambas direcciones, después hacia atrás, encontrándose con una cara conocida.

—¡Sergey! —chilló ella, corriendo a sus brazos y saltándole encima. El aludido la rodeó y la hizo girar una vez, provocándole unas risas divertidas—. ¡Llevo un año sin verte! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿De dónde vienes?

—¡Sí! ¡Ha pasado mucho! Yo estoy bien, de hecho. Estuve en Ucrania con la familia de mi madre, sabes que mis abuelos han estado muy enfermos, pero ¡oye! ¿Has visto lo hermosa que estás?

Era un muchacho alto, sacándole una cabeza y un poco más a la muchacha. Tenía la espalda y los hombros anchos (era enorme), los ojos claros y el pelo castaño oscuro. Sonreía encantador.

Sí, _encantador_ …

—Perdimos a alguien coqueteando en el camino —Georgi se burló, siendo el primero en salir del mutismo que profesaron los cuatro, ante la escena dada por la única mujer del grupo.

Yuuri se encogió de hombros entonces y preguntó dónde ir para comprar regalos, a lo que el extravagante patinador se lo llevó de la escena. Dejando a Yurio y a Víktor a que la "esperaran". El último mencionado dirigió los ojos a su joven compañero.

Oh, vaya que disfrutó aquello.

Las veces que Yurio mostraba esa expresión era cuando alguien lograba verse mejor que él, cuando sentía que perdía y que debía demostrar que era lo mejor de lo mejor. Obvio no estaba acostumbrado a perder en nada. Esas veces donde si por casualidad tenía algo en las manos, éstas pasaban a mejor vida y que ya celulares, cubiertos, tazas, platos y a saber qué más había logrado ver ese temperamento.

Le palmeó la espalda, tratando de calmarlo. Tampoco es como que fuera bueno verlo así en ese lugar.

—Debe ser un amigo —Intentó aligerar.

Lo escuchó gruñir, arrugando más su expresión y cerrando la boca para no mostrar sus dientes, apretando mientras tanto los puños. Nikiforov admiró aquello.

Él sabía mejor que nadie que Mila sentía algo por aquel mocoso, de los acosos iniciales y demás, que tenían entre ambos _algo_ , diferente a lo tradicional y al mismo tiempo normal, pero _algo_ en cualquier caso. La cuestión era que quizá hubiera esperado una reacción así por parte de la chica, pero ya verla en el muchacho…

En especial tan notoria y explosiva. Habría jurado que todo lo que pasaba entre ambos no era cosa que el joven Plisetsky tomara del todo en serio. No le había molestado antes nada que no tuviera que ver con lo que era propio de él que, hasta entonces, fue solo su carrera de patinador.

El nivel de posesividad que resaltaban sus ojos, el de rabia, el de… celos (porque lo eran tan a fondo que hasta él mismo se sentiría intimidado) era algo increíble. El muchacho entendía del peligro de ver a alguien tan cerca de lo suyo, aunque fuera la primera vez que lo veía en dirección a una persona y no a su carrera.

Víktor se sintió repentinamente nostálgico, lo había visto llegar pequeño, flaquito y malhablado, desinteresado de chicas y lo que no tuviera que ver con el hielo. Ahora seguía malhablado y delgado, pero dejaba la pequeñez, ya no estaba tan escuálido y se le había despertado lo territorial.

Cómo crecían. Lo habría abrazado con lágrimas de orgullo en sus ojos si no supiera que recibiría un golpe.

—Vamos, Yurio. Entremos a la tienda, ella ya vendrá —Lo palmeó con más ganas, en el hombro, queriendo que despegara la mirada asesina del individuo que charlaba amistoso y ruidoso con la pelirroja.

—Maldita sea —dijo entre dientes, volteándose y quitando de un golpe la mano del mayor. Se dirigió a donde parecía haber entrado Yuuri con Georgi—. Vieja bruja. Idiota. Maldito estúpido —gruñía, mientras caminaba tras los demás por los pasillos y prestaba cero atención a todo lo que veía.

El de cabellos plateados volvió a dejar al japonés para hacerle compañía.

—¡Qué hermosos accesorios! ¿Crees que Yakov y Lilia necesiten bufandas, pañuelos o sombreros? —Trató de charlarle.

El menor bufó, dándole una mirada a lo que tenía a su lado en un intento por despejar su mente. Infaltables en Rusia los escaparates con aquellas cosas. Observó detenido un par de guantes negros para mujer. Recordó a Mila y miró hacia la entrada de la tienda, sin verla aparecer y recordándole que estaba con el extraño de manos largas.

Oh, sí. No le gustó para nada ver que le rodeaba la cintura y la abrazaba contra su cuerpo. Eso era algo que solo podía, quería y debía de hacer él y nadie más. La molestia y la rabia eran peor que estar frustrado por un mal giro o un salto que resultase en una caída de trasero en el hielo. Quería romper algo o matar a alguien, y mejor si era lo segundo.

—¡Yurio!

—¡¿Qué quieres?! —escupió.

—¡Lo siento! —Estúpido tazón de cerdo. ¿No veía que estaba con los instintos asesinos a punto?—. Pero ya nos vamos.

El rubio volvió a mirar las cosas que tenía al lado, sujetó lo que pensó para su abuelo, coreógrafa y entrenador en menos de dos segundos. Se detuvo en los guantes. Tenía la idea de comprarle algo, pero aunque fuera infantil su actual pensamiento, ya no quería hacerlo. Estaba enfurruñado.

—¿No crees que éstos son lindos? —Siguió las manos de Yuuri, que señalaban unas muñequeras de apariencia deportiva. Le brillaron los ojos, dándole la razón a Katsuki, cuando vio una negra y blanca, con la silueta de un tigre de diseño. La tomó sin pensarlo, topándose detrás de ésta una igual pero, en vez de blanco, el color era rojo.

Gruñó otra vez. Hacía mucho ese gesto de molestia cuando se trataba de Mila.

.

—Es Sergey, un buen amigo de la familia —presentó a los otros, todos estrecharon manos, y el menor lo hizo a regañadientes.

—Es un gusto conocerlos a todos —El muchacho parecía agradable—. ¿Eres Yuri Plisetsky? ¡Ganaste el Gran Prix cuando tenías quince años! Mila me habló mucho de ti —Fue hasta él y le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, omitiendo como si nada la expresión mortífera que tenía el rubio en su cara.

Que lo adorase si quería, pero igual no iba a caerle bien.

—Eres todo un niño aún.

… y más si la seguía arruinando así.

Georgi y Víktor le detuvieron los brazos, que se le iban a pegarle al recién aparecido, de la forma más casual que pudieron. Sergey lo ignoró, volviendo a pararse junto a la chica para seguir charlando.

Yurio pensó, en ese momento, que el día resultó ser asqueroso y que quería irse a dormir, con su gato haciéndole compañía. Y al parecer, otra vez y por ser quien más lo tenía en observación, Nikiforov llegó al rescate.

—¿Por qué no nos vamos ya? Yurio, puedes venir con nosotros —El hombre le guiñó un ojo, en lo que tomaba del brazo a Yuuri y éste le sonreía al menor.

—Yo igual me voy, he gastado mucho dinero por hoy —declaró Georgi, con los brazos cargados de bolsas.

Yurio no dijo nada, ni volteó a ver a su compañera. Se acercó a la pareja de patinadores y se fue tras ellos con las manos en los bolsillos y una cara de perro. Mila lo observó partir, con una mueca de duda y cierta decepción por no recibir ni siquiera un saludo de despedida.

—Tienes un grupo especial de amigos —comentó Sergey, ella lo miró, asintiendo con una sonrisa.

—Son especiales, definitivamente.

.

Continuará...

.

 **¡Buenas!**

 **Acá les traigo yo un mini-fic, que tendrá como tres o cuatro capítulos (todavía no sé aunque ya los tenga más o menos hechos XD).**

 **Algunas personas me pidieron que continuara escribiendo de este par y, como me gustan mucho, la inspiración no me dejó vivir hasta que solté todas las ideas que me fueron cayendo encima.**

 **Los capítulo serían los más largos, el capítulo 2 uno de los más cortos y el 4 será el más corto, prácticamente un drabble, salvo que lo junte al capítulo 3 y éste se vuelva aún más extenso (la locura que me pinte hacer primero xD). El quinto o cuarto capítulo sería la noche de navidad, que más bien estaría quedando intermedio entre los largos y los cortos…**

 **Aproveché que allá la navidad y las fiestas se están celebrando justo ahora y bueno, saqué un tema para la época. XD**

 **Yurio y Mila se merecen su espacio en el Fandom, al igual que todos los shipps que una tenga el gusto de apreciar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. Iré actualizando más o menos una vez cada tres o cuatro días o cada que me acuerde. :'v**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews para continuar!**

 **Cuídense mucho.**

 **Ciao!**


	2. Tres días antes

**Disclaimer: YOI no es de mi pertenencia, si no hubiera habido un par de detalles extras. Todo pertenece al don Kubo, pero el fic es de mi completa autoría.**

.

.

 **Navidades rusas**

Tres días antes

.

Despertó con cuatro mensajes en el celular, dos de Víktor, uno de Yuuri y uno de Mila.

En orden a eso, leyó los buenos días del mayor y una pregunta un tanto irritante: "¿No crees que estuviste algo temperamental?". No contestó, después se arrepintió y acabó mandándolo al infierno. El japonés también le deseó buen despertar y preguntó si iría a la pista ese día, ya que aquellos previos a las fiestas eran más bien opcionales. Respondió que sí iría, sin dudas.

Mila preguntó si estaba molesto por algo.

No contestó.

Creyendo que no podía haber algo peor que la sensación de ayer, se vistió y salió en dirección a la pista. Media hora más tarde estaba calzándose los patines, ya con el pelo, que suelto le pasaba los hombros y llegaba a media espalda, atado en su nuca y la vestimenta negra usual.

Al poco tiempo de empezar a calentar llegaron Yuuri y Víktor, tras ellos los restantes.

—¡Buenos días, Yuri! —La chica llegó deslizándose hasta él, que permaneció más bien inmutable y con una mueca de disgusto—. No respondiste mi mensaje, gatito.

Chasqueó, cruzándose de brazos y mirando en otra dirección. Iba a contestar, pero oh, sorpresa…

—¿Qué hace él aquí?

—¿Él? —Mila siguió la vista del rubio, topándose al enorme muchacho recargado en los bordes de la pista de hielo, levantando una mano en su dirección para saludar cuando se notó descubierto—. ¡Sergey!

En un segundo ya no estaba a su lado, prácticamente huyó junto al otro.

Los colores rabiosos se le subieron a la cara, empuñando sus manos y volviendo a lo que hacía antes de que aparecieran los demás. Se deslizó con toda la frustración que tenía encima, notándosele en el rostro el desaire y la pequeña angustia que comenzaba a instalarse en su corazón. Y sentía más rabia cuando descubría esa sensación en su pecho.

Maldito idiota.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaba también recargado en los bordes, blando y laxo, que parecía que se resbalaría hasta el suelo si no fuera porque sus brazos le servían de ancla. Yuuri estaba del otro lado, con la cabeza inclinada y dándole una mirada lastimera. Desde lejos, Víktor llegó a abrazar al rubio por detrás, ganándose un codazo en el estómago pero la permisión de tener al menos las manos sobre los hombros del chico.

Yurio estaba extraño, pero no en una extrañeza que supieran manejar. En especial quienes lo conocían menos, era como si ya hubiesen olvidado en parte lo que era pasar por lo que aparentemente él pasaba.

—¡Anímate! Llegan las fiestas y podremos dejar este ayuno tan deprimente y comer lo que queramos hasta explotar…

—Ese consuelo servirá para el tazón de cerdo, pero no para mí —Le gruñó el muchacho, Yuuri se ruborizó hasta las orejas.

—La comida es buena…

—¡Lo es! —verificó el ruso mayor—. Tú mismo te alegras mucho cuando comes piroshki. Y estoy seguro de que no faltarán en la reunión, ¿verdad, Yuuri?

—¡P-por supuesto que no! Además también vendrá tu abuelo, ¿cómo podría permitir que faltaran?

El chico lo pensó un poco. Ahora tenía antojo de piroshki y estaba seguro de que iba a atragantarse el día de navidad con ellos donde los viera. En parte agradeció a esos dos por levantarle el ánimo. Que ahora discutían sobre cómo organizar el rejunte. Había que admitir que la casa de Víktor sería incómoda, el departamento era apretado y eran bastantes más que lo acostumbrado, por lo que parecía.

Fue a decir algo, que no recordó ni lo que era al sentir un par de brazos conocidos apartando a Víktor y rodeándolo por detrás, seguido de un mentón en su hombro. El color rojo del cabello llegó a su campo de visión, y las manos entrelazadas con los guantes rosas sobre su abdomen igual. El perfume lavanda que tenía en el pelo le llenó las fosas nasales, en compañía del de frambuesas que ella solía ponerse aparte.

Apretó los labios y se dejó hacer por ese momento, en especial porque el idiota invasor estaba también junto a Yuuri y los miraba con una sonrisa extraña, que Plisetsky no supo si era de sorpresa, dudas o molestia por el gesto de la rusa. La verdad era que necesitaba mucho para aprender a descifrar a las personas.

—Víktor, sé que la idea es hacer la fiesta en tu departamento, pero ¿podríamos ir a mi casa? —La propuesta de la chica hizo que ésta se ganara todas las miradas.

—¿Por qué? —Nikiforov trató de parecer ofendido.

—Es que somos muchas personas, superamos las diez. Su casa es más grande y sus padres pasarán con otros parientes —Yurio miró mal a Sergey cuando habló, ¿qué derecho le daba de opinar a alguien que apenas se unía al grupo y era todavía un completo extraño? Giró la cabeza hacia el lado contrario a la chica, que todavía estaba en la posición inicial.

Mientras los demás daban la aceptación, Mila tomó el mentón del rubio y lo volvió un poco hacia ella, para poder susurrar directamente en su oreja.

—También le queda más cerca a tu abuelo —Era verdad, según sabía, ella vivía cerca de su casa y con la nieve y el frío había veces en las que el auto del mayor de los Plisetsky no quería arrancar—. Y habrá piroshki para tu gusto y antojo…

—¿Por qué ahora todos quieren convencerme con comida? —murmuró, para que solo ella lo escuchara.

Pareció olvidarse completamente de que estaban los demás en ese momento. Estaba concentrado en el calor del cuerpo ajeno, que acrecentaba mucho más el propio; en lo divino que quedaba el aroma a frambuesa con el rojo del pelo de Mila y la voz de ésta, el aliento cálido que chocaba contra su oreja y le provocaba cientos de cosquillas.

—Sé que es tu debilidad, gatito —sonrió ella, apretando el abrazo a su alrededor y provocándole un débil sonrojo esta vez. El muchacho rodó los ojos.

—… manda un mensaje con tu dirección más tarde.

Mila chilló entre risitas, terminando de girarle le rostro para plantarle un beso cándido en la mejilla. Se ruborizó, despertando del letargo de su compañía y descubriendo que, por suerte, los demás habían comenzado a discutir de otras cosas aun a su alrededor, con Sergey, ignorando así la mucha muestra de material para burlas que habían dado.

Aunque Yurio no lo dijera nunca, le era confortante que lo abrace, que le susurre en su mundo de privacidad ganado a lo largo de todo lo que llevaban conociéndose y que, mal que mal, le diera a entender con ese gesto que seguía siendo lo mismo entre ellos, incluso con aquel hombre en su vida.

.

Continuará…

.

 **Este capítulo es cortito, aunque no menos importante. (?)**

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que disfrutasen de la rápida actualización. :v**

 **Respuestas a anónimos:**

 **Tetsuna Hibari:** ¡Gracias! Espero que este capítulo igual te haya gustado.

 **WidowSlayer:** Yurio ya va a aprender, o a demostrar el control hermoso que resulta tener ante esto. XD ¡Gracias por comentar!

 **Los reviews fueron muy lindos, mil gracias a los que se molestaron. X3 Espero no ir a decepcionarlos con el desarrollo de la historia.**

 **¡Cuídenseme muchísimo! Dejen sus opiniones.**

 **Ciao!**


	3. Dos días y un día antes

**Disclaimer: YOI no es de mi pertenencia (¿se imaginan la plata que tendría? Dx). Todo pertenece al don Kubo, pero el fic sí es de mi autoría.**

 **Advertencia: eh… ¿emociones intensas? XD**

.

.

 **Navidades rusas**

Dos días antes

.

Despertó con un humor de perros por tres razones. Uno: soñó algo tremendamente bochornoso, como lamentablemente estaba volviéndose una costumbre cada cierto tiempo o luego de ciertos acontecimientos o cercanías con la pelirroja. Dos: al girarse en la cama, aplastó una de las patas de su gato y el aludido le mordió un dedo en su desesperación por escapar, aunque tampoco lo haya hecho tan fuerte. Tres: al bajar los pies de la cama, pisó sin querer al pobre animal, otra vez, lo que le hizo sentir culpable y andar con el aludido en brazos hasta que se tuvo que ir.

Por lo menos el último acontecimiento hizo que se relajara, la mullida bola de pelos era una terapia increíble.

Comentó a su abuelo del cambio de planes y éste estuvo de acuerdo, ya que tampoco había estado muy simpatizado en la idea de ir hasta el centro en pleno invierno, con su pobre cacharro viejo. Ese año tuvieron que remodelar la sala de estar de la casa, también, así que era un desastre para poder hacer la fiesta allí.

—Yuratchka, de regreso necesito que traigas para la cena —indicó Nikolai, despidiéndose del muchacho en la puerta al haberse acordado de eso a último momento.

—Por supuesto, abuelo. Nos vemos más tarde —Se fue agitando la mano, arropándose bien en la bufanda y las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos, suspiró hondo y dejó que la música de sus auriculares lo entretuviera hasta que llegara a la pista.

Se encontró con Georgi desde la entrada, quien comenzó a comentarle sobre las ideas que estaba teniendo para su próxima rutina corta, que era la que más preparada e ideada tenía, diciendo de plumas rojas y amarillas chillón, con maquillaje seguro igual de extravagante, para representar quién sabía qué cosa.

Escuchaba a medias. Tenía un presentimiento más o menos denso encima, algo molestándole de la misma forma que venía haciéndolo desde el primer enlace que tuvo con la idea de estas fiestas. Ese sentimiento angustioso, el de silencio que no podía comprender y le hacía transpirar las manos y estar más molesto e irritado que de costumbre.

Se cayó seis veces mientras patinaba, como hacía eones no le pasaba. Con cada una se permitió permanecer sobre el hielo unos momentos, revolviéndose el pelo inquieto y frustrado. No lograba escuchar del todo a nadie y no había mucha expresión en su rostro, no logrando encontrar una para describir exacto qué le pasaba por la cabeza. Siempre el ceño recto, igual los labios, los ojos en otro universo.

Bebía agua recargado en el borde de la pista, del lado de afuera, mientras se daba un descanso. Mila acababa de llegar con Sergey, por supuesto y para su mal agrado. El chico se acercó y se recargó cerca de él, observando a la chica entrar a la pista y hacer sus giros y piruetas casuales, algunas improvisadas y, a veces, alguna que otra que se notaba más planeada y más seria con el paso de algunos minutos.

Incluido en ellos, estaba alguna que otra serie de pasos divertidos que hacía por completo de improviso, riéndose de sí misma y con Georgi, que estaba junto a su otra compañera dando vueltas por la pista también.

—¿No te parece que es hermosa? —dijo Sergey, a modo de exclamación más que nada.

Lo miró de reojo, con disgusto. Al notarse observado, asintió dando la razón. Si menos podía dirigirle la palabra, mejor.

—Lo que hace allí realmente le gusta demasiado, no le saldría así sino. Además se nota su esfuerzo y lo positiva que es cuando entra al hielo o se pone los patines, ¿no es genial?

Yurio siguió con la mirada a la pelirroja mientras escuchaba eso. Aquel hombre en serio se notaba muy interesado en la chica, al parecer, y ella era todo lo que decía y más (aunque esto fuera menos notable o indescriptible para quienes no sabían del deporte a fondo). Mila era hermosa, irradiaba una luz buena, positiva y muy divertida sobre todos.

Habría sido todo exageradamente aburrido sin ella cuando Víktor se fue.

—Seguro —respondió escueto, no tanto porque el otro fuera justo alguien a quien tenía cierto nivel de rencor, más bien por haberse quedado mirando medio hipnotizado a la joven.

Algunos movimientos de sus manos enmarcaban su rostro de forma delicada, provocando un aspecto angelical y místico. Su corazón se disparó. Iba con más delicadeza que movilidad impetuosa esta vez, con un entorno melódico y emotivo, agraciando su preciosa figura, volviéndola una mismísima ave bajo el cielo azul y resplandeciente, acompasada en una apariencia majestuosa.

Mila se merecía definitivamente el rubor que tiñó las mejillas de Yurio al verla. El muchacho trató de cubrirse el rostro con una de sus manos, discretamente, para que no se notara tanto lo que le provocaba. Le picaron los labios, las manos y un temblor imperceptible le llenó las entrañas, sintiéndose abochornado.

No pudo dejar de verla hasta que finalizó y fue llamada por Yakov, que le comenzó a indicar lo que hizo bien y mal. Era una rutina vieja, quizá de las que otros patinadores reconocidos hubieron hecho hacia años, pero la había representado, estaba seguro, con el sentimiento exacto para que llegara donde debía.

—Hey, Plisetsky, ¿me estás escuchando? —Sergey se había acercado más y le movía la mano por delante del rostro. El rubio volteó a mirarlo, aun cubriendo parcialmente su rostro rojo. El corazón apenas comenzó a descender de pulsaciones, se dio cuenta. El mayor sonrió—. ¿Verdad que lo hizo bien?

Volvió a asentir, apartando la mirada a un lado.

Mila llegó derrapando justo frente a Sergey, por lo que la atención de éste se fue a ella directamente. Le sonreía radiante.

Al más joven le punzó el pecho con notable molestia. Cómo quería apartarlo de ahí y llevársela lo suficiente lejos para que no volviera a acercarse…

Aligeró sus brazos de la tensión que habían guardado por el espectáculo, se dio la vuelta y fue a los vestidores, entre maldiciones y gruñidos molestos. Se sentó en los bancos que había entre los casilleros, se desató los patines y los arrojó con ganas y rabia contra el suelo, igual que a la liga del pelo, que hizo nulo ruido y le acabó frustrando más, de igual manera trató a la puerta del casillero.

La golpeó unas tres veces antes de sacar la mochila, que tiró hacia atrás con molestia, y las zapatillas, que igual camino siguieron, volviendo a azotar la puerta para cerrarla.

Con eso se habría calmado si no fuera porque cuando se volteó, se topó sentada en el banco al real centro de todos sus males, de piernas cruzadas, en calcetines (porque se había quitado los patines y aún no se ponía nada más) y reclinada hacia atrás, sosteniéndose en sus codos. Le envió una mirada de rabia, que Mila respondió con una sonrisa tranquila, sentándose como debía y comenzando a balancear la pierna que cruzaba.

—¿Ya se te pasó la rabieta?

—¡Cierra la boca! —gruñó, recogiendo del piso sus pertenencias y metiéndolas en la mochila con fuerza. Sentándose después para calzarse lo más rápido que podía.

—Anda, Yuri, ¿no me vas a contar? —indagó curiosa, sorprendida del enojo que mostraba el muchacho.

—No te incumbe —mintió, envenenando sus palabras de rabia. La escuchó suspirar y ponerse en pie, lo que él copió al haber terminado con su trabajo. Su frente y pecho chocaron con los de ella al dar un paso al frente—. ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! —exclamó con molestia, viéndose sorprendido por la repentina cercanía.

Llevaban un tiempo bastante considerable, a comparación de otras veces y en especial de los últimos meses, sin tener contacto cercano entre ellos. Se percató de ello porque en seguida sintió la necesidad plantarse sobre sus labios y las ansias llenarle las venas, provocando un hormigueo en sus extremidades superiores para que vaya en busca del tacto ajeno.

Maldijo internamente por verse automáticamente sosegado por eso.

—¿No me dirás, gatito? —Volvió a preguntar.

Mila sabía lo que estaba provocando, había aprendido a reconocerlo. Lo veía distante y en serio quería saber qué demonios pasaba con el mocoso irritante que tanto la volvía loca. Él se veía diferente; extraño, molesto, frustrado e intimidado por algo que ella no podía ver, pero que era lo que lo estaba instando a portarse así.

No le contestó y, el hecho, de que su mirada se desviara primero a los labios de la pelirroja y después a uno de los lados, no pasó desapercibido por ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último? Antes de que él comenzara a tener esos picos de estrés, naturales por las fechas. Podía incluso ser más de un mes si se ponía a contar. Primeros días de diciembre a primeros días de enero…

Le sujetó el rostro con las manos, haciendo que quedara de frente al propio, aunque la vista verde de Yurio siguiese en otro lado. Después de una palmadita con el dedo índice en su mejilla, el mocoso de dieciséis estaba mirándola directamente, con una mueca de molestia que se notaba forzada.

Se veía más incómodo que otra cosa.

—¿Tan enojado estás conmigo? —preguntó con renovada curiosidad, aunque alivianada de saber que en ese ámbito las cosas seguían igual. Y que no parecía estar certeramente enojado con ella, o habría sido notorio en otros aspectos.

Era como si Yurio estuviese en un conflicto entre si dejarse llevar por ella en ese momento o por el enojo que le provocaba que estuviera tan cercana y compañera de otro. No había visto antes que fuera igual con los demás, con ninguno de sus compañeros hombres al menos, ¿por qué con él sí?

—No es eso —respondió, sus ojos mirándola repentinamente directo, de forma distinta a lo que había visto hasta entonces. Era una mezcla de varias cosas que Mila no alcanzó a descifrar, porque él dio un paso al frente para intentar besarla.

Pero no llegó.

Sin entender muy bien las razones, él pasó por su lado, dejando un suspiro por su piel, llevando la mochila al hombro y enviando una mirada rabiosa a la puerta que daba a la pista, por donde aparecieron Yuuri y Sergey al mismo tiempo que desaparecía por la que daba a la salida. Dejó salir un suspiro también, que mezclaba la decepción y las mil preguntas que la atosigaban.

—¿Yurio ya se fue? —preguntó Yuuri, ella asintió.

—¿Es extraño que se vaya temprano? —dudó el nuevo.

—De hecho, siempre es uno de los últimos en irse —respondió el japonés al más alto, que se encogió de hombros indiferente.

—Tal vez no se sentía bien.

Víktor entró detrás, con una sonrisa silenciosa y que ocultaba verdades. —O tal vez no se sentía cómodo, querido Sergey. Nosotros lo conocemos bien —declaró, incluso utilizando cierto repudio oculto hacia el aludido, que ni se enteró. La chica dejó caer sus hombros.

.

Mila decidió que estaba cansada cuando llegó a su casa, luego de despedirse de su recién llegado amigo. Las cosas iban bien y normales cuando el muchachito con mal carácter simplemente pareció llamarse al silencio, como si algo hubiera salido mal de forma repentina y no supiera ver exactamente qué.

Por obvias razones se daba una idea, ya que no era idiota en lo absoluto, pero al mismo tiempo no podía creer con simpleza que Yurio estuviese así de temperamental por algo tan… ¿idiota? No sabía cómo sería la mejor palabra para describirlo, pero la cuestión era que no lo creía posible.

Claro, podía estar subestimando la madurez del muchacho que, todavía se recordaba, tenía dieciséis años y, en gran y enorme parte (porque ella también lo sentía a veces por las fans locas que se le acercaban de más en las calles, a veces cuando menos lo esperaban), creería comprender.

Pero le llegaba a costar verlo venir de Yurio. Eso no podía pasarlo por alto, aunque igual era posible que estuviese subestimando una parte que, pese a los años, podía no conocerle…

Se arrojó de espaldas a la cama y tomó su celular, abriendo la aplicación de mensajería tan conocida.

" _¿Estás despierto?_ "

Yurio observó el celular que vibró sobre la mesa de noche, dejando de lado el juguete de su gato, lo tomó para ver el mensaje.

" _Son como las ocho de la noche, por supuesto que estoy despierto._ "

" _Es que creí que podías estar enfermo o algo._ "

¿Debería sentirse mejor por creer que se preocupaba por él?

En la mente de Yurio, maquinada por los celos, Mila estaba en ese momento teniendo una cita envidiable con el otro idiota, así que no.

" _No me jodas, vieja. ¿Qué quieres?_ "

La chica sonrió ante el mensaje.

" _Que no me digas vieja, gatito._ "

" _Cuando dejes de llamarme así. Vieja._ "

Mila hizo una pausa, pensándolo un momento. Se puso en pie y se dirigió a la salida, abrigándose bien. Antes de salir le volvió a enviar.

" _¿No quieres venir?_ "

Yurio sintió que el corazón le golpeaba en las orejas. ¿Se estaría refiriendo a…?

Se formó una pausa enorme, donde atinó a escribir pero volvía a borrar, hasta que finalmente optó por lo normal.

" _¿A dónde?_ "

" _A mi casa, ¿dónde más?_ "

La cara del muchacho y sus colores eran un poema. Se apresuró a teclear.

" _No me jodas, no pienso ir._ "

" _Sabía que lo dirías, por eso yo estoy de camino hacia allá._ "

Bueno, eso era toda una novedad.

Sintió el calor del pánico saliéndole del pecho y poniéndole los pelos de punta. Ella no había ido nunca antes a su casa. Su abuelo estaba en la sala sentado y mirando la televisión, mientras tomaba un té para ya cenar y después ir a dormir. Ella _tenía_ que estar bromeando de mal gusto, ¿verdad?

Se tragó como diez minutos de completo shock.

" _Vieja, no digas idioteces._ "

" _No las digo, Yuri. Me ofendes._ "

Escuchó cómo tocaban el timbre de la casa y un fuego interno, lleno de alertas, se lo comió entero. En tres pasos estaba fuera de su habitación y observaba a su abuelo abriéndole la puerta a la chica, que sonreía amistosa.

—¿Señorita Babicheva? Es toda una sorpresa a estas horas. ¿Necesita algo? —Nikolai se mostró cordial, dejándola entrar en seguida para que se resguarde—. Disculpe el desorden, estamos con reparaciones.

—Muchas gracias, señor Plisetsky. No se preocupe, estuvimos igual hasta hace unas semanas —La chica no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio al sentir el calor, envolviéndole las mejillas heladas por la noche, se sacudió la nieve de los hombros y el pelo antes de entrar, aclarándose la garganta—. Venía a hablar de algo con Yuri, si no hay problema.

—Claro que no, jovencita —El hombre se giró, seguramente a llamarlo, sorprendiéndose de topárselo ahí de pie—. La señorita quiere hablar contigo, Yuratchka.

El muchacho asintió, con una notoria mueca de disgusto nervioso. Le hizo un ademán con la mano para que lo siguiera y pronto la chica se quitó los abrigos de encima y fue tras él. Entró observando todo a su paso, aquella debía de ser la habitación más grande de la casa y estaba bastante bien organizada, si no tomaba en cuenta la cama deshecha y el escritorio, al otro lado, con algunos papeles sueltos.

El dueño de la misma la miraba con una ceja en alto, los brazos cruzados y golpeteando impaciente un pie en el suelo.

—¿Me quieres decir por qué demonios viniste a mi casa? —lanzó, ella lo abarajó con toda soltura.

—No me voy a quedar tanto, si te preocupa. Ya es tarde y me pidieron que vuelva pronto —indicó—. La verdad es que necesito saber qué te pasa —comentó, agachando la mirada con cierta pena y cruzando sus brazos al frente con algo de nerviosismo. Él le observó los detalles y dejó salir un bufido, sacudiendo la cabeza con resignación.

—No me pasa nada.

—Lo empeoras si sigues tratando de omitirlo —regañó.

Él gruñó casi imperceptiblemente. La chica lo miró con preocupación, segura de que era algo incómodo, o que lo avergonzara.

Y, la verdad, era que además de ser algo que lo incomodaba y avergonzaba, le daba la fiera sensación de que no tenía por qué sentirlo. Mila no era su pareja oficial, aunque fuera obvio para ambos que había algo en medio mucho más fuerte que simples acercamientos físicos cada cierto tiempo. El aprecio que le tenía iba en un aumento drástico, o era que apenas iba enterándose de todo lo que la quería.

Y cada cierto tiempo…

Recordó que antes de que los sentimientos del estrés lo amargaran, a partir de la mitad del año más o menos, él había agarrado la tendencia de besarla diariamente, algunos días más de una vez incluso. Solo con la seguridad de que no había nadie cerca e incluso sin pensar que eso podía cambiar de un momento a otro.

Ella se le acercó y lo miró de cerca, como queriendo leerle algo más en sus expresiones. El chico ahora se sentía amargado, una sensación incómoda le envolvía los sentidos y no quería ni dejaba ver mucho a simple vista.

Yurio la vio cerca, tan cerca que le recordó a una hora más temprana, justo cuando escuchó los pasos prontos a interrumpirlos. Lo carcomió el pensamiento de que podía llegar a ser lo mejor, de que la distancia fue por algo… pero al mismo tiempo sentía el fuego por ella ahí en él, que le despertaba los instintos y las ganas de acercarla más.

Y también estaba que, pese a todo, Mila seguía viniendo y preocupándose por él…

No, simplemente no podía pensar que era culpa de la chica algo de todo lo que estaba pasando. Mucho menos podía ver aquello como algo simple o banal.

Le dirigió una mirada a los labios rosados, que ya tenía reconocidos en gran parte y, apenas volvió a mirarla a los ojos, ya se le había acercado hasta golpear, un tanto pesadumbroso y molesto (aunque sin ser brusco), su frente con la de ella.

—No te lo diré hoy.

Mila casi que terminó de adivinar la parte menos importante de todo ante esa reacción, por lo que sonrió y lo aceptó sin muchas más vueltas, de lo demás no podría saber por sí misma.

—Mientras lo hagas en algún momento… —subió sus manos hasta el cuello del rubio, que se dejó hacer en lo que la miraba con algo de desconfianza—. ¿Has visto hoy la coreografía que me hizo hacer Yakov? —Cambió de tema, tratando de aligerar el ambiente y sonriendo como una niña emocionada.

¿En serio?

¿Tenía que recordarle eso?

Toda la imagen de Mila en la pista, justo como había estado ese día, le hizo hervir la sangre de varias maneras. Estaban el odio, por recordar al idiota de Sergey comentándole lo hermosa que estaba (como si él no pudiera verlo y apreciarlo por sí mismo), y también aquella novedad vergonzosa… que le llevó en ese mismo instante a rodearle la cintura con las manos.

La veía como si fuera una amenaza y al mismo tiempo algo desesperadamente necesario. En ese momento, le fue muy claro a la muchacha saber el momento en el que Yurio daba un paso adelante con respecto a madurez interna… en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, pude verte —respondió huraño. Y Mila fue capaz de sentir como cada parte de su cuerpo se pegaba al del chico por el agarre que éste le ejercía, debiendo dar un paso hacia él finalmente.

Yurio la besó corto y casto primero, para después volver a unir sus labios y hundirse en su boca con notoria desesperación. Alcanzó a sostenerse de sus hombros por la sorpresa de contacto y la placentera y emocionante sensación que le invadió. Era tan diferente como todo lo que reflejó el muchacho a lo largo de ese corto tiempo, era deseoso y atrapante, tenía un sabor embriagante.

Hubiera deseado que siguiera así por toda la noche.

Una de las manos del rubio subió desde su cintura, mientras sus labios seguían inquietos sobre los de ella, atrapándola en una caricia tan inexperta y algo tosca como lo era al mismo tiempo de intensa, en especial por pasarse sugerente por el costado de su pecho antes de seguir ascendiendo. Ella apretó el abrazo que daba por el cuello, pegándose más, y finalmente sintió que la extremidad viajera pasaba a su espalda y volvía a bajar por ahí, volviendo a hacerle compañía a la otra.

Se separaron un instante para tomar aire y él volvió a besarla con ansias. Dio un paso hacia ella, haciéndola retroceder. El cuerpo y la cabeza de Mila se alborotaron al notar sus posibles intenciones, pero no podía contra la boca de Yurio mordisqueándole los labios, luego de robarle el aire y provocar que su respiración se agitara. El muchacho dio otro paso al frente, haciendo que trastabillara al retroceder.

—¡Y-Yuri! —dejó salir en forma de queja, sobre los labios ajenos.

—Shh —La cayó, subiendo una mano hasta su boca. Ella pudo ver un atisbo de ese algo diferente en sus ojos verdes, antes de que el muchacho optara, repentinamente, por comenzar a repartir toques desde sus labios hasta la curva de su cuello. Ya seguro; eran muchas acciones nuevas y sin interrupciones de algo conocido entre ellas, salvo el mismo chico.

Ni siquiera su cuerpo se encontraba reaccionando de las formas conocidas y podía apreciar que el chiquillo estaba bastante inconsciente también. Y lo estaba, porque fue como si hubiese estado años enteros sin probar sus labios y sin tenerla así de cerca como se había acostumbrado, como si eso, además, hubiese despertado un deseo muchísimo más hondo dentro de él.

Parecían años sin beber agua mientras se paseaba por un desierto.

Qué buena sensación tenía su boca; sus labios suaves y carnosos y todo su interior dispuesto a darle guerra y corresponderle. La piel de su cuello le dejaba unos enormes instantes de letargo, entre besos que le repartía, las inhalaciones para guardarse el aroma dulce que desprendía y el agarre cada vez más fuerte a la cintura femenina.

Lo abrasaba un calor desde su vientre, tan fuerte que comenzaba a sentir la falta de aire (y que el hecho de verla agitándose en respuesta a sus caricias tampoco le estaba ayudando a tratar de retractarse). Avanzó otra vez. Quería que se topara con algo, con lo primero que apareciera, sin importar qué, con tal de acorralarla mejor y seguir más cómodo…

Pero, para suerte o desgracia, el abuelo Nikolai no era ningún idiota.

Tres certeros y fuertes golpes en la puerta hicieron que se separaran, casi conteniendo la respiración, con un color brillante en la cara y tomando una distancia prudente entre ellos.

—Yuratchka, se hace tarde y la señorita Babicheva debe regresar —habló, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Yurio carraspeó, sintiendo la garganta apretada.

—Está bien, abuelo. Estaba por irse —No reconoció su voz, era una especie de mezcla entre la usual y una provocada por todo lo fresco que residía en su cuerpo debido a lo de instantes anteriores.

Por suerte, el mayor no dijo nada más y, seguidamente, ambos escucharon los pasos alejarse nuevamente en dirección a la sala. Soltaron el aire y se relajaron lo que pudieron.

Mila prácticamente huyó de la casa y Yurio no se despidió más que con un saludo sin contacto. Parecían temer a no poder separarse si volvían a tocarse en ese momento.

.

Un día antes

Esa noche era navidad, genial.

Mila se levantó con el pelo alborotado y lo primero que sintió fue la sensación que le había dejado el maldito mocoso en el cuerpo; un revuelto de escalofríos debido a la piel sensible que se sentía, una presión tanto incómoda como gustosa en su vientre.

No habían llegado antes a tal punto.

Mientras salía de la cama y hacía la rutina mañanera, para lograr terminar de despertarse del letargo con el que se acostó a dormir, pensó si lo mejor era dejar que avanzara así o darse un alto sutil, como iban haciendo hasta entonces con cada nueva cosa en la que avanzaban.

Se le enrojecieron las mejillas mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se veía en el espejo, meditando.

La segunda opción sería la correcta.

Aunque de _deber_ a _querer_ había una buena brecha.

.

—¡Yuratchka! —La voz de Nikolai retumbó por la casa, seguido de unos golpes a su habitación—. ¿Ya despertaste? —Como todo abuelo respetuoso del espacio de su nieto adolescente, no abría la puerta después de golpear. Tenía por enterado que si el muchacho lo necesitaba iba a dejarlo entrar por su cuenta o iría en su búsqueda.

Yurio tenía las manos bajo la almohada y solo sus ojos no eran cubiertos por ésta, se encontraba boca abajo en la cama, con las piernas enredadas entre las mantas. Tenía una expresión adormilada y al mismo tiempo molesta, producto de un despertar un tanto amargo, y la vista perdida en la pared, sobre la que estaba recargada su lugar de dormir.

La mente le viajaba lejos desde hacía aproximadamente treinta minutos, cuando abrió los ojos y optó mejor porque primero se le desacelerara el corazón. El llamado de su abuelo no hizo mucho para ayudar, pero al menos le hizo reaccionar de en medio de las vueltas de su mente.

—¡Sí, abuelo! —respondió, por lo menos su voz no era más extraña que la de alguien que apenas se despierta.

—Es más tarde de lo usual, ¿te encuentras bien?

—Sí, solo dormí mal.

—Está bien. Llama si necesitas, voy a estar en la cocina.

—De acuerdo.

Los pasos del hombre se oyeron hasta abandonar el pasillo. Él volvió a acordarse de la chica que casi se come viva la noche anterior. ¿Qué demonios había pasado consigo? ¡Su abuelo se encontraba en la sala y no era una persona idiota!, estaba seguro de que sospechó de algo y por eso los llamó.

Hundió la cara, con una expresión de pesar, en la almohada.

Para peor, el despertar de esa mañana había resultado muy poco provechoso y con resultados que haría de ésta una de esas movidas. Todavía sentía los labios, la piel suave y el cuerpo de la chica en sus manos y boca. Y lo abochornaba pensar en ello, pero al mismo tiempo lo frustraba de maneras que no sabía controlar o que acostumbraba tener.

Tendría que mentalizarse mucho para esa noche…

.

Continuará…

.

 **¡HOLA! Me demoré un poquito más de lo acordado, but estaba con muchas cosas en la cabeza y con una bronquitis horrible en el cuerpo. xDx**

 **La novedad es que ya el capítulo que viene es el final y que pienso publicar otra continuación donde mostraría la celebración del Año Nuevo ruso, ese sería como mucho un two-shot… pero veremos si se da o queda solo como one-shot normalito.**

 **Sin más, mil gracias a quienes me comentaron y leyeron.**

 **Respuestas:**

 **WidowSlayer:** XD Espero que no te haya resultado desalentador, la verdad es que ya tuvo esa reacción agresiva en los primeros capítulos, solo que no se la tomó con nadie porque, bueno, grado extra de madurez. (?) Muchas gracias por comentar, espero ver tu reseña ahora también. X3

 **Y bueno, cuídense mucho y ¡déjenme comentarios para que siga la historia!**

 **Desde ya, saludos y un excelente fin de semana.**

 **Ciao!**


	4. Navidad

**Disclaimer: YOI no es de mi pertenencia (¿se imaginan la plata que tendría? Dx). Todo pertenece al don Kubo, pero el fic sí es de mi autoría.**

 **Advertencia:** mismo que el anterior, eh… nada serio. (?)

.

.

 **Navidades rusas**

Navidad

.

Los primeros en llegar a la casa de la anfitriona fueron Yurio y su abuelo, gracias a la cercanía. Estaban con Mila en la cocina cuando empezaron a aparecer los demás.

Primero Sergey (y Yurio maldijo en todos los idiomas que supo), después Yuuri y Víktor, seguidos de Yakov y Lilia, que trajeron al rezagado Georgi con ellos. Las últimas fueron un par de compañeras de entrenamiento, que huyeron tras el moreno patinador ruso, al ser con quien más tenían amistad y porque la dueña de casa estaba ocupada.

En la cocina, Yurio se encontraba echado prácticamente sobre la mesa, mientras veía las notificaciones del celular y husmeaba por las redes sociales. Ya estaban todos los arreglos y las cosas necesarias y generales acomodadas, faltaba la comida, que no era su fuerte y que no pensaba tocar (no fuera a ser que arruinara algo).

Ya era de noche, por lo que el horario apto para cenar ya estaba en pie y cierto japonés estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesa con la cara pálida. Yurio lo miró ligeramente por arriba del celular y sonrió burlón.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—Sí… ¡no seas cruel, Yurio!

—No seas llorón, tazón de cerdo. Espera unos minutos más.

Yuuri gimió de forma agonizante, con algo de vergüenza porque sus tripas se escucharan altas. Víktor le había dicho todo el día que no era necesario que ayunara como ellos, que se tomara por lo menos un té o terminaría desplomado en el suelo al menor esfuerzo. Pero un té no ayudaba tanto a solventar el hambre de alguien que acostumbraba a todas las comidas del día, más algún tentempié ocasional entre las mismas.

Por lo menos Yurio la pasaba bien con eso.

Mila traía puesto un suéter blanco debajo de un delantal azul, con las mangas arremangadas a la altura de los codos y un cuello ancho que dejaba al descubierto sus hombros casi por completo. Ella solía utilizar mucho ese tipo de prendas, incluso para entrenar su remera negra dejaba los hombros al aire, aunque tuviese tiras.

Solo que era la primera vez que Yurio tenía que evitar prestarle atención.

La chica estaba preparando los platillos para comenzar a llevar a la sala donde estaban los demás, en compañía de Víktor. Solo ellos cuatro estaban en la cocina, entre conversaciones más bien triviales y tranquilas. Hasta que apareció por la puerta el invitado conocido.

—¡Mila! ¿Podrías venir un momento? —Sonreía con toda una carita compra almas, a la cual Yurio habría arrojado su celular sin pensárselo.

—Claro —Ella igual le sonrió, desapareciendo tras él y dejando al trío de oro a solas. La mirada verde clavada por donde acababa de salir su compañera, en busca de alguna actitud sospechosa.

Nikiforov se sacudió las manos y terminó por quitarse el delantal de la cintura, se lo arrojó a la cabeza al muy fijo menor, que se lo quitó de la cara y le envió una mirada furibunda. Pronto, el dueño de la cabellera plateada se había sentado a su lado y lo rodeaba con sus brazos, ganándose un par de insultos.

—No lo tortures, Víktor —pidió Yuuri, al ver al joven enojándose cada vez más.

—Pero es que creo que necesito darle la charla ahora o acabará rompiéndole la nariz a alguien —dramatizó el mayor, sorprendiendo a ambos y poniendo en alerta al rubio.

—¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando, anciano?! —bramó, tratando con más fuerza liberarse del hombre que lo apresaba como si no hiciera el mínimo esfuerzo—. ¡Suéltame! ¡No quiero escucharte!

Yuuri hizo ademanes con las manos de que se tranquilicen. —No hagan tanto escándalo…

—¡Eso, Yurio, no hagas tanto escándalo!

—¡Maldito viejo de…!

—Te prometo que mi conversación va a servirte. Estuve charlando con tu abuelo hace un rato, me dijo que anoche tuviste una visita un tanto… ¿inesperada?

Los colores le inundaron el rostro, hasta Yuuri se detuvo de tratar de calmarlos y pestañeó repetidas veces, pasando la vista de uno al otro y abriendo y cerrando la boca, como si fuera a decir algo y se arrepintiera. Al final le salió una exclamación del tipo "oh, vaya…", que se perdió en el aire, mientras se volvía a sentar.

—Anda, Yurio, yo igual tuve novias de joven. Me habría gustado tener a alguien que me respondiera las dudas —Víktor disfrutaba, la voz le salía fresca y divertida, lo que llegó a irritarlo y avergonzarlo más. Quiso gritarle la excusa pobre de que Mila no era su novia, pero tampoco le quedaba muy en claro qué eran entonces y temía que su boca le trajera más comentarios incómodos por parte del mayor.

Observó cómo al japonés se le coloreaban las mejillas también. Genial, ahora sufrían ambos.

—Pero, hablando en serio —siguió Nikiforov—, ¿no es una lástima que Sergey sea tan cercano a ella? Apuesto a que han pasado mucho menos ratos juntos —Miró de reojo a Yurio, que sentía cómo el fuego quería salirle por las manos y las orejas de la rabia que sentía otra vez. Para peor, sabía que estaban provocándolo, pero no podía evitarlo.

La sola idea de que ese tipo estuviera tratando de acercarse a algo que pronto estaba a ser reclamado como suyo lo molestaba. Lo enfadaba, lo irritaba.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente irse al lugar de donde había venido y dejar en paz a la presunta acosadora, que llevaba metiéndose en su cabeza desde hacía un par de años ya? ¡Él tenía la ventaja! Estuvo a su lado durante todo aquel tiempo desde conocerla, en malas, en buenas, en molestas y acosos. ¿Por qué simplemente tenía que existir la persona que mirara a Mila de la misma forma que él lo hacía? ¿Por qué ella tenía que ser tan… como era?

Nunca pensó llegar a sentirse así de alborotado por algo de este estilo, pero definitivamente era más irritante que Chris persiguiéndolo para tocarle el trasero.

Yuuri observó cómo las manos de Yurio temblaban mientras apretaba el celular entre las manos. Iba a partirlo al medio o arrojarlo contra algo en cuestión de segundos (la cara de Víktor como primera opción). Se puso en pie y rodeó la mesa, rescató la vida del pobre aparato, uno de los que más le venía durando a las rabietas del chico.

—Es suficiente —El japonés prácticamente rogó con la mirada al ruso mayor, que pareció algo decepcionado de que le corten el juego.

—Está bien —bufó, dejando que Yurio se librara de sus brazos finalmente y alejara su silla unos cuantos centímetros—. ¡Igual te daré la charla!

—¡Cállate! —gritó estridente Plisetsky.

—¡Víktor! —regañó Katsuki.

El entrenador comenzó a reírse con ganas.

—A ver, a ver, a ver…

Yurio supo que hablaría de todas formas sobre lo que tenía pocas intenciones de escuchar, y que lo perseguiría imprudentemente por el resto de su vida hasta que lo atendiera. No podía negar que en parte tenía una pisca de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que le diría que no supiera, además del pavor horrible de salir traumado de las explicaciones de Nikiforov.

Peor sería Chris o alguno de los otros amigos pervertidos que éste tenía, ¿verdad?

Pero lo que el mayor de los tres allí quería, además de solventar las dudas del muchacho que inconscientemente había apadrinado, era seguir picando esa reacción de posesividad que apenas hace poco descubría que tenía el chico. Todavía no podía creer que las probabilidades estuvieran así de altas, en su mente era como ver al muchachito volverse hombre.

Oh, estaba tan orgulloso de presenciar eso…

—¿Dónde estarán, que se demoran tanto? —Para sorpresa de los rusos, fue Yuuri el que sacó las perfectas palabras que despertarían a su joven compañero, con una pregunta sumamente inocente y notándose la frustración por saberse solo en medio de aquel par que se incomodaba entre sí.

Víktor se sintió orgulloso.

Yurio se puso en pie y se fue de la cocina.

En la sala, su abuelo, Yakov y Lilia estaban en los sillones conversando, Georgi y las otras dos chicas en la mesa más grande. El muchacho sintió un tic en el ojo. ¿Dónde estaban?

Aparecieron bajando por las escaleras del pasillo que daba al fondo de la casa, en medio de una aparente conversación seria que le calmó solo un pelo la necesidad de marcar lo que quería.

Sintió que detrás de él salía la pareja de patinadores con las cosas listas para dar inicio a la cena. Todos fueron acercándose sin dudar un solo segundo, con sus estómagos vacíos del día rogando por comida.

No dieron mucha ceremonia más de la que era notablemente estricta y Yuuri solo se logró comportar hasta el segundo bocado, que estiró el cuello hacia atrás, como si probara el sabor de la gloria, para comenzar a atragantarse después. Les habría robado a todos el apetito si no fuera que estuvieran hambrientos por igual, y aquello logró que la cena fuera amena y ligera desde el principio, entre chistes que tenían que ver con aquel tipo de hambruna.

—Una vez casi me desmayo. Yakov nos pidió que fuéramos a entrenar temprano el día de Navidad, no podíamos comer nada y el esfuerzo me tumbó…

—Yo no les dije que fueran a entrenar, yo les dije que necesitaba que se reúnan porque debía hablarles de algo importante. Cuando llegué, estabas con el trasero hacia arriba en medio de la pista. Tenías la edad de Yuratchka más o menos, Vitya. Y eras tan o más terco.

Hasta Nikolai se rió de la respuesta que dio el hombre. El único que no sonreía, aunque tampoco era mucha sorpresa, era Yurio.

Mila lo observaba desde su lugar, justo frente al suyo, cada que todos se distraían lo suficiente. Los ojos verdes del chico iban en varias direcciones, demostrando lo perdido de sus pensamientos y cómo éstos le provocaban alguna molestia rabiosa. Apretaba los puños y arrugaba el entrecejo, después le lanzaba una mirada furibunda a ella o a quien estaba a su lado.

Sonrió con más fuerza, a medias entre ternura y cariño.

A cada instante le era más confirmado lo que ocurría y, a cada instante, algo le decía que lo mejor sería hablar con él antes de que acabara pasando otra cosa. Sergey le sujetó una de sus manos por sobre la mesa, acercándose después a su oreja para susurrar.

—Muchas gracias, eres una muy buena amiga —Él era una dulzura y una compañía muy querida. Llevaban siendo amigos desde la escuela primaria y no verlo por más un año la llenó de una necesidad notable por pasar más tiempo a su lado, una que no descubrió hasta verlo.

Quizá por eso no hubo visto todo lo que eso significó en el jovencito frente a ella, que lanzaba una mirada de odio a su amigo por las acciones y libertades que se tomaba.

—No te preocupes, sabes que no es nada —Trató de alentar, se dio cuenta en seguida de que volvía a estar como hacia un rato atrás.

Sergey había ido a Ucrania por problemas familiares, que hizo a la familia terminar viviendo allá y los cuales acabaron resueltos, aparentemente, de forma algo brusca y cruda. Sus padres lo enviaron otra vez al lugar de procedencia en espera de que se reanimara un poco y no pasara aquellas fiestas en medio del caos en el que estaban allí.

Encontrarse con su amiga no había estado tanto en sus planes, pero se alegraba en serio de tener a alguien cercano. No quitaba que se sintiera menos solitario por aquel momento. Era la única a la que podía aferrarse allí, hasta que volviera. Y ella lo sabía, aunque no estuviese ayudándola mucho en su vida diaria.

Plisetsky no volvió a mirarla de forma directa, ni a otro de los invitados tampoco.

Después de la cena, todos volvieron a los sillones de la sala otra vez, a charlar y beber alegremente en espera de la media noche. Mila no bebió, ya que la esperaba al otro día una sesión de limpieza y rejunte. Prefería mantenerse en forma y que en la mañana no le doliera abrir los ojos. Por suerte, a su amigo se le había pasado la amargura gracias al alcohol y ya también Yakov la tranquilizó con que él podría llevarlo a donde se alojase.

Incluso el abuelo de Yurio se notaba relajado y fresco, riendo de manera tranquila de algunos comentarios salidos de los demás, especialmente de Víktor y Georgi, que sin dudas eran quienes más hablaban y decían idioteces al cabo de una hora de bebidas. Eran cerca de las doce ya, y lo notó más porque todos observaban cada vez más seguido sus relojes que por ver uno ella misma.

Veinte minutos.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió al baño, bajo una atenta mirada verde, cuyo dueño esperó unos exactos cinco minutos, aprovechando que todos estaban distraídos, para seguirla.

No supo muy bien qué fue lo que lo invadía, pero era una mezcla de emociones mezcladas entre los celos, que tanto comenzó a acatar y reconocer, con una pisca de dolor y con un tanto de ansiedad. En ese momento sentía una enorme desazón, más que todo lo que notó hasta entonces, y unas increíbles ganas de ir a exigir respuestas para los reclamos que tenía, gracias a los alborotos hormonales que se le despertaron.

Necesitaba que Mila dijera cualquier cosa, por más mínima que fuese, para que lo tranquilizara, porque su mente comenzaba a creer que ella podía ser de otra persona en algún descuido mínimo que tuviese. Y no era normal, Yurio no quería que la pelirroja se fuera de su vida en ese instante…

Ya era _muy_ importante. Hasta el punto de frustrarlo y preocuparlo.

Ella estaba de pie, esperándolo como si hubiese sabido desde el principio que vendría.

—Eres el segundo que viene a hablarme en la noche a escondidas —murmuró, acercándosele y tomando su rostro entre sus manos, él se notó sorprendido y, apenas cayó en sus palabras, arrugó el entrecejo e hizo una mueca de desagrado. Mila sonrió automáticamente—. Sergey se va mañana a casa, Yuri —dijo, suavecito, casi como si fuera un secreto entre ambos.

Los pulgares le acariciaron las mejillas que se tornaron rosadas. El chico chasqueó.

—Como si me importara…

Ella se rió.

—Debo admitir que me sorprendiste —confesó, pasando sus brazos por sobre sus hombros y acercándose un paso hacia él, que se quedó en su lugar permitiendo la cercanía. La miró de soslayo una vez la tuvo tan cerca—. Debí decirte antes que era un amigo nada más, pero no imaginé que fueras justo a ponerte así.

Sonó con un tinte de decepción, Yurio levantó una ceja con curiosidad y se sintió tan o más molesto que antes. Era como si algo en su mente hubiese recibido un pinchazo de razonamiento extra: se dio cuenta de por qué la insistencia de Víktor en conversarlo y al mismo tiempo de esa decepción que sonaba en la voz de Mila.

Ninguno lo creyó capaz de estar tomando seriamente en cuenta algo como lo que tenía con ella. No hasta entonces, al menos.

No eran pareja oficial, claro, pero no porque no quisiera, si lo razonaba. Había sido la muchacha quien demostró preferir algo más bien al margen, pese a sus insistencias por lograr tenerlo a su lado. No es como si él hubiera pedido algo más tampoco, tenía casi dos años menos que entonces, un completo terror y desconocimiento al mundo de las relaciones.

En ese entonces lo único que quería era ser el mejor patinador de su generación y del mundo en sí. Con el tiempo seguía queriendo serlo, pero con ella sonriéndole a sus espaldas, con su compañía tal y más que como la tenían en ese momento. Ser el mejor siempre y tenerla a su lado no concordaban de ninguna manera con la idea de ser reemplazado y que ella se fuera…

No había que ser idiota para descubrir que su madurez con respecto a Mila era enorme en ese instante, si la comparaban con el chiquillo que ella conoció.

¿Vieron eso? Volvía a pensar en cómo de importante era para él, en cómo de metida estaba en su cabeza y corazón y en cómo quería que fuera suya y de nadie más. Porque nadie era mejor que Yuri Plisetsky y eso su ego lo avalaba enormemente, aunque su rostro se tornara de rojo ligero por lo que iba a decir.

—Fue una mierda —declaró, desviando los ojos hacia un lado. Mila sonrió con ternura.

La verdad era que sentía una enorme e idiota alegría.

—Yo igual te quiero, gatito —dijo, y sonrió más al verle sonrojarse por sus palabras. Sin embargo, borró su sonrisa al instante siguiente—. Además, ¿no crees que te busqué mucho como para irme con otra persona así no más? Y mira que hubo que tenerte paciencia —Le tomó de las mejillas y se las pellizcó, moviéndole la cara y provocándole una expresión de completa molestia combinada con el sonrojo—. Si no fueras tan hermoso no hubiese valido la pena.

Yurio le detuvo las manos, gruñendo con molestia. Tratando de acaparar los latidos desbocados de su corazón.

Le habría respondido que ella también era hermosa, que no por nada dudó y su cabeza maquinó sobre la idea de que otros _supuestos mejores_ que él pudieran apreciarlo, pero no lo diría jamás en voz alta por obvias razones de su personalidad.

—Eres muy molesta, vieja bruja —Las palabras tan usuales no pegaron con la mirada intensa que atravesó a la chica, ni con lo sugerente que se veía apresándole las manos y acercándose para decirlas.

Yurio le soltó las manos y llevó las propias a la cintura de Mila, atrayéndola a su cuerpo y atrapando sus labios en cuestión de segundos, besándola con la misma intensidad de su mirada. Ella sintió en seguida los latidos de su corazón desbordándose, seguido del sabor de la boca de Plisetsky.

Esta vez pensó más rápido. La acorraló entre su cuerpo y la pared más cercana que tenían, presionándola. Ella sintió las manos comenzando a viajar de forma sugerente por su sistema, entornándole la cintura, subiendo sin despegarse un segundo de su cuerpo y pasando de forma tentadora muy cerca de su pecho.

—¡Yuri, espera un segundo…! —Se alarmó, tratando de ojear al pasillo para ver que no viniera nadie, intentando tomarle los hombros para frenarlo.

Pero Yurio sabía que no podía esperar un segundo, por lo que aprovechó que ella despegó sus labios para dirigirse al cuello desnudo. Los ojos azules de Mila se abrieron enormes y miraron en dirección a donde podían venir los invitados otra vez. En ese instante, los dientes del chico se enterraron en su hombro, haciéndolo notar las uñas en uno de sus hombros, a través de la ropa.

Al verla de reojo, la vio cubriéndose la boca con la mano derecha, siendo que la izquierda ahora empuñaba su ligera campera de cuero (con animal print que bordeaba la cintura y el cuello, para variar, eso era algo que los años no habían cambiado ni cambiarían, al parecer). Sonrió contra su piel, repartiendo besos hasta regresar a sus labios y depositar en éstos uno casto y corto.

Ella lo veía con el sonrojo a flor de piel y con reproche.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —reclamó, tratando de verse la marca de propiedad y tratando ahora de cubrirla con el cuello del suéter. Él sonrió burlón.

—Porque quería —respondió, satisfecho de lograr lo que deseaba momentáneamente, incluido en ello el sonrojo casi imborrable en el rostro de Mila y el cambio de situación entre ellos.

El sonido de pasos acercándose y una voz que vociferó, con aparente propósito, "¡Yo voy a buscarlos!", hizo que se separara de ella a regañadientes. Cuando Víktor apareció en escena, solo descubrió a la dueña de casa enfurruñada y regañando con la sola mirada al más joven, que sonreía con diversión y orgullo.

No pudo evitar la mirada de complicidad cuando llegó hasta ellos.

—Si quieres puedo darles mi regalo ahora y decirles a los demás que aproveché el topármelos para ello —alegó, con una mano cercando su boca y una sonrisa maliciosa y pícara. Se ganó una mala mirada del rubio y una avergonzada de la chica—, y que también por eso se demoraron al menos quince minutos juntos, "en el baño"… —Enmarcó con sus manos las comillas.

—¡Cállate, anciano!

—Sí, gracias, Vitya… —Mila fulminó con la mirada al chico, ahora los dos compartían un sonrojo y una increíble incomodidad. Al menos el ruso mayor se notó bien cómplice y optó por ayudarlos.

Yurio aguardó a que Víktor entrara al cuarto contiguo, donde habían dejado sus pertenencias. Tomó con sutileza una de las manos de Mila, notándola un tanto fría, pero suave. Ella borró el reproche en su rostro, pasando ahora a mirarlo con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Plisetsky se permitió que los nervios lo invadan a un grado de control sorprendente, omitiendo los rubores y pareciendo tranquilo. Deslizó sin ningún inconveniente su regalo por la mano ajena, hasta ponerlo en su lugar y después llevó la extremidad a sus labios, besándole el dorso con igual ternura.

Al levantar la mirada, la encontró tan pasmada que los nervios controlados se fueron por el caño, sonrió seguro y altanero, notándose a sí mismo agrandarse más por dentro.

—Feliz navidad —murmuró, levantando uno de sus brazos para mostrar su propia muñeca.

La expresión de Mila se relajó hasta volverse en una mueca enternecida y conmovida. Antes de poder ver más, Yurio la sintió tirándosele encima y besándolo, corto y conciso, para después abrazarlo contra ella con el mismo cariño y efusividad.

—Feliz navidad, Yuri —susurró, ahora con una sonrisa abierta y completamente dichosa.

¿Podía un gesto tan vago, como recibir de regalo una muñequera con el logo de un tigre blanco (mientras él tenía una con el de uno rojo), ponerla tan contenta?

Podía. En especial pensando que no recibiría nada, como los otros años, y considerando todo lo ocurrido hasta entonces, significaba algo mucho más allá de lo que la simpleza parecía mostrar.

—Lo siento, gatito. Pero mi regalo de este año solo será piroshki —Lamentó, sin despegarse de él, que le correspondía al abrazo al menos hasta que la escuchó y se soltó parcialmente para mirarla de frente.

—Eres una desconsiderada.

—No seas malo, gatito celoso.

—¡Cállate! —La chica se rió divertida.

—Ay, pero mírense, me va a dar algo —Nikiforov logró que volvieran a separarse, a regañadientes pero sin tanto furor (sabían que él sabía, ¿qué más daba?), mientras lo veía con ensoñación, mano en el pecho y cargado de bolsas en los antebrazos. Pese a la mirada de fastidio de Yurio y la encantadora de Mila, que se acercó a éste último a susurrarle algo que le crispó los pelos y lo hizo chillar como niño.

Sí, no podía estar más orgulloso de su compañero más joven.

De ese modo, los tres aparecieron exactamente medio segundo después en la sala, portando Yurio un gorro con orejeras y de animal print también (para seguir variando, conviniendo el chico con que Víktor no tenía tan mal gusto) y Mila un pañuelo azul que justo le cubría todo lo que el escote del suéter le dejaba a la vista y hacía que sus ojos resaltaran como estrellas.

Al finalizar el intercambio de regalos, los mayores optaron por irse, entre ellos Sergey, que muy borrachamente se despidió de todos y alegó amarlos por toda le eternidad, incluso al " _mocoso_ " que a su parecer le faltaba por crecer para " _hacer las cosas que hacía_ ". Tuvieron suerte de que los otros invitados lo tomaran como idea de borracho y se apuraron más en llevárselo, después de que también prometiera regresar a repetir aquel rejunte.

Nikolai envió una mirada entrecerrada a su nieto, a diferencia de los demás, que tragó saliva nervioso y se encogió un poco. Le hizo una seña con las manos de mantenerlo vigilado y que tuviera cuidado, enervando más al muchacho de lo posible. ¿Ya había mencionado que su abuelo no era para nada idiota?

Cuando la puerta se cerró, todos suspiraron casual y sigilosamente aliviados.

Mila y Yurio se sentaron juntos en el sofá y comenzaron a hablar, lo que terminó en un intento de irritar al menor con comentarios vergonzosos e insinuantes. Fue notable para todos que se veía mucho más relajado de lo que estuvo los últimos días, y que se trataba por los mismos motivos que ahora hacían reír a la chica.

No pasó nada para que Georgi y el par de chicas se acercaran a hablar con más soltura y confianza, sin la intimidación de los mayores y con la idea de continuar bebiendo y pasándolo bien.

Yuuri, al cabo de otro rato más, en el que Mila aplastaba las mejillas del rubio y éste le decía algunas amenazas entre dientes, les prestó una atención más clara de lo usual y se acercó a Víktor para hablarle en susurros. Éste estaba en el sofá de al lado, por lo que se inclinó con cautela y los señaló con un ademán de la cabeza.

—¿Has visto que comparten la misma muñequera?

—¿No son tiernos? —dijo, con los ojos cristalinos de emoción.

Katsuki se notó sorprendido y volvió a mirar de ellos a su acompañante, un par de veces seguidas, hasta que se hizo a la idea y se echó hacia atrás en su lugar, meditando con una mueca clara de sorpresa. El dueño de la cabellera plateada le rodeó con uno de sus brazos y lo atrajo hacia sí, riendo divertido.

—El amor es tan bonito cuando se hace de verdad, ¿no crees, Yuuri?

.

 **Fin**

.

 **Ok, no fue un final de las mil luces, pero es el final que se daría a esta historia, sin más.**

 **Son las cuatro y media de la mañana y yo estoy flasheando con esto, disculpen si hay errores, tengan compasión por mis ojos y el insomnio que abraza mi cabeza como pulpo. :v**

 **Sin más, agradezco mucho a todas/os los que me han seguido hasta ahora y lamento si decepcioné (ya que con el paso de capítulos estos decayó espantosamente). Tengo otra idea que va a ser publicada por estos días y que se atrasó bastante, no sé si será one-shot o two-shot, pero se llamará "Año nuevo ruso" y sabemos por el título que es la conti de éste. XD**

 **Sin más, mil gracias a mis lectoras, no esperaba siquiera que le gustara a nadie, así que fue toda una sorpresa ver más gente que shippee el YuMila. Amor para todas/os *tira corazones indiscriminadamente***

 **¡Cuídense muchísimo! Sé que tarde, pero les deseo un buen año, que apenas arranca y nos puede traer cositas nuevas.**

 **¡Dejen sus reviews!**

 **Ciao!**


End file.
